1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for processing a touch input, and more particularly, to a system and method for processing a touch input, which can distinguish between a touch input and a press input of a user and process the input.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen refers to a screen which is able to directly receive input data so that, when a user's hand or an object touches a character or a specific location on the screen without using a keyboard, the touch screen can grasp the touch location and perform a specific process by using a software element stored therein. The touch screen is widely used as an input interface of a user terminal such as a mobile phone, a computer, a navigation device, etc.
According to a general input method of the touch screen, a corresponding job is performed at the moment that the user touches the screen. Therefore, the user should visually identify contents displayed on the touch screen beforehand.
However, when the user manipulates a navigation screen while driving a car, the user may not look ahead while visually identifying formation on the touch screen and thus is likely to cause an accident. When the user performs a touch manipulation without seeing contents of the touch screen, the user may perform an unintended touch input and have difficulty in manipulating the touch screen.
In particular, a blind person cannot visually identify the contents displayed on the touch screen and thus cannot use the touch screen. For example, an Automatic Teller Machine (ATM) has a means for facilitating the user input with a voice, but it is difficult for the blind person to select an icon displayed on the touch screen and input exactly. Therefore, the merits of the touch screen using the intuitive input method are not well utilized and an extra device for blind persons is redundantly provided.
A related-art touch screen method is limited to two operations, a “touch” gesture of bringing an inputting means such as a user's hand in contact with the touch screen, and a “release” gesture of raising the inputting means away from the touch screen. Korean Patent Publication No. 2012-0079929 discloses the technology of conducting an interface command by combining a touch input through a touch screen and a button input through a physical button, and representing physical button feedback. However, this method requires the user to visually identify information displayed on the touch screen beforehand in order to input a touch.